Rêve éveillé
by Cyroen
Summary: Alors que Jade est en route pour ses derniers examens son auto se renverse, une forme noire s'approche tandis qu'une autre lumineuse et brumeuse s'élance pour l'aider. AU beauxbatons SUITE sur le compte de AnneEllie
1. Introduction

Bonjour ou bonsoir, je suis à la recherche d'un•e bêtalecteur•rice pour mon histoire, celle-ci ne devrait pas dépassé les 100 milles mots. Je vous laisse donc le prologue pour juger de vous-même!

 **INTRODUCTION**

Je soufflais ; partir à 300 km pour mes examens, alors que ma sœur était en train d'accoucher de son premier enfant qui sera mon filleul, me rendais triste. Je n'ai jamais été très proche des membres de ma famille même si je les aimais plus que tout mais ne pas assisté à la naissance de mon neveu et filleul provoqua une tristesse infinie en moi, si seulement il n'avait pas été si pressé de sortir, il avait encore un mois bon sang !

Soupirant une dernière fois je vérifiais le contenu de ma valise, pc portable et chargeur, vêtements pour une semaines, une robe de soirée au cas où Mélanie souhaiterait que l'on fête la fin des examens, avec les talons assortis, maquillage, nécessaires de toilettes, linge pour le lit de Mélanie et mes cours. Sans oublier mon sac à main qui comporte mon portefeuille et mon chargeur de téléphone ainsi que de quoi tenir le voyage. Et me voilà prête à partir.

« Ma puce, tu es sûre que tu n'auras besoin de rien de plus ?

\- Oui papa, je t'assure, dis-je, tu diras à maman que je ne lui en veux pas d'accord ? Et embrasses Line de ma part ainsi que le petit. »

Mon père acquiesça et je lui fis un câlin avant de prendre mon énorme valise avec moi dans le train. Je préférais mille fois que ma mère soit avec Line qui accouche plutôt qu'avec moi alors qu'elle me reverrait dans deux semaines. Confortablement installé pour descendre jusqu'à Grenoble je me mis une alarme qui sonnera dans six heures dans le cas où je m'endormirai. Et ce fut ce qui arriva après avoir contemplé le paysage urbain et ruraux bercé par les vibrations de l'auto de covoiturage et les bruits ambiants. Je fus réveillé par de brusque secousses et des cris, avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir les yeux je sentis des objets de différents tailles circulés dans l'habitacle et me toucher parfois alors que l'auto se retournait.

Sentant le froid et des souvenirs tristes se répandre en moi, et après un ultime effort pour ouvrir les yeux, je vis une forme humaine toute noire qui s'agrandissait lentement dans mon champ de vision. Si je n'avais pas eu si peur, si froid et si j'en avais eu la force j'aurai demandé plus fort à ce que l'on m'aide, mais seul un râle sorti de ma bouche au moment où je fus tiré en arrière par une force invisible qui me mena aux côtés d'un loup fait de brume lumineuse. Ce loup me regarda avant de s'élancer vers la forme noire. Un homme, dont je ne put voir le visage, s'approcha de moi et vérifia mon pouls tout en tendant un morceau de bois vers l'étrange spectacle que je pus observer avant de m'évanouir.


	2. Chapitre un

**Réponse à la•aux review•s:**

Alterno: merci pour ta review, le nouveau chapitre est enfin là :)

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Lorsque j'eus conscience à nouveau je me permis d'apprécier les draps frais sous moi malgré la chaleur ambiante. J'ouvris les yeux, pour me trouver dans une chambre blanche étrangement vide d'appareils électroniques. Je tentais de me redresser mais une douleur me pris aux abdos. Je regardais donc sous le drap qui me couvrait pour voir que mon ventre était pansé. Je gémis tout en me reposant et avisait le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet. Soufflant fortement je pris sur moi pour attraper se verre, le mouvement me fit légèrement mal au ventre mais au moins je pus étancher ma soif. Une fois fini je reposais le verre quand je me souvins de ce qui s'était passé avant ma perte de conscience.

« Bordel ! Mais comment j'ai pu oublier une telle chose ! jurai-je à voix haute. »

Fouillant la pièce du regard je ne vis aucune de mes affaires, si j'avais été secouru par cet homme étrange mes affaires aurait dû être prise pour déterminé qui j'étais. Ou au moins mon sac à main avec mon téléphone. Le mieux serait de demander si quelqu'un venait à se manifester afin que je puisse contacter ma famille. A l'instant même où je pensais à cela une jolie blonde à l'allure douce et vêtu d'une blouse blanche entra.

« Euh … Bonjour ? dis-je en voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas parlé depuis son entrée.

\- Bonsoir, il est 19 heures trente, elle fit une longue pause avant de reparler, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- J'ai mal au ventre et à la tête. Est-ce que vous avez mes affaires, s'il-vous-plaît ? Ou au moins un téléphone que j'appelle ma famille ?

\- Votre famille sera prévenue par le médecin. Pas d'autres douleurs donc ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- Je ne pense pas, mon corps est étrangement engourdi alors je ne suis pas vraiment sûre.

\- Ce sont les effets de l'anti-douleur, de quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

\- De la morphine ? Euh, j'étais en covoiturage, je me suis endormie sur la route, nous avons eu un accident je me souviens d'une forme humaine noire puis d'un loup de brume lumineux et puis plus rien.

\- Ce n'est pas un médicament moldu que nous avons utilisé. Bien, je vais vous laisser cinq minutes, je vais chercher le médicomage Maes, dit-elle doucement.

\- Comment ça ? »

Je regardais l'infirmière partir les yeux écarquillés. La dernière fois que j'avais entendu ces mots c'était dans les films Fantastic Beast que j'avais regardé avec ma sœur. Je n'avais pas adhéré, je préfère de loin l'univers que Tolkien a créé plutôt que celui de Rowling. Cette infirmière avait parlé de médicament moldu donc pour elle la magie existe, ce qui explique le morceau de bois que l'homme avait eu en main, mais la magie n'existe pas et ça j'en suis sûre. Peut-être jouaient-ils un jeu ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi me blesser ? Pour que cela soit encore plus vrai. Pour que j'y crois ? Non, ils ne sont pas assez stupides, je pourrais appeler la police ou même m'enfuir. Non ce n'est pas ça… Peut-être le coma ? Cela expliquerait le fait que la magie existe ici ? Bien que je la conçoive d'une manière différente que dans le monde de Harry Potter cela reste plausible, tout comme pour la douleur.

J'avais déjà lu un truc du genre sur internet en traînant une fois. Peut-être que mon subconscient avait décidé de me laisser « jouer » dans mon esprit le temps que mon corps se remette de mon accident ? La forme humaine noire pourrait-être le vrai moment où je suis tombé dans les pommes, ce qui expliquerait qu'à partir de ce moment j'ai rêvé de toutes ces choses étranges à mon « monde réel ». Oui sûrement. Explication la plus logique, du moins la plus rassurante, je ne me voyais pas me faire kidnapper et blesser par des psychopathes juste pour faire semblant que la magie existe. Je fus tellement obnubilé par mes pensées que je ne vis pas un homme entrer. Celui-ci avait une carrure forte et un visage fatigué et me paraissait assez vieux, je sursautais à son approche.

« N'ayez pas peur, je suis le médicomage Maes, je vais juste vous ausculter. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit et de nouveau avec sa « baguette magique », quand il finit il m'expliqua qu'un dementor avait perçu notre présence et c'est ce qui a dû faire stopper la voiture, gelant le moteur et tuant le conducteur quand celle-ci fit de tonneaux. Vraisemblablement un morceau de métal s'était délogé de la carrosserie pour rencontrer mon abdomen, d'où ma blessure. Mais grâce aux « potions magiques » ma blessure « mortelle » n'était devenu qu'une vilaine plaie. Cela m'énervait déjà. Comment est-ce que je pourrais tenir en mentant c'était ridicule ! Rien ne faisait soigner une blessure mortelle en moins de deux jours ! J'étais clairement tombés sur un groupe de psychopathe. Bordel ! J'aurais largement préféré le comas mais les sensations étaient trop réelles pour n'être que l'objet de mon subconscient.

« Je ne vous crois pas.

\- Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ?

\- La magie n'existe pas, et encore moins les dementors ou je ne sais quoi, je commençais doucement à lever la voix.

\- Bien sûr que si, vous avez-vu le dementor de vos yeux, la forme noire humaine ainsi que le patronus de l'auror.

\- Oui sûrement mais je vous assure que la magie n'existe pas enfin ! On n'est pas un livre, nous ne sommes plus des enfants ! dis-je fortement tandis qu'il soupirait.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, vous avez sûrement une perte de mémoire temporaire, nous reparlerons quand vous vous serez calmer mademoiselle. »

Et il est parti en plus ! Mais c'est quoi leurs problèmes ? Faire en sorte que j'accepte doucement leurs histoires en me laissant seule grâce aux réflexions que je vais me faire ? Me faire gober ces stupidités à plusieurs ? Ils ont vraiment un problème bordel ! Je n'avais même pas pus appeler Mélanie ou ma famille, je ne savais toujours pas quel nom ma sœur avait choisi pour le petit bout, j'aurais dû être là-bas mais à cause de mes examens et de mon covoiturage j'avais fini par être avec des fous furieux. Mon dieu ils doivent tellement s'inquiéter... je suis partie à huit heures et douze heures après toujours pas de nouvelle, maman doit être sur les nerfs en plus, c'est elle qui m'a transmis son anxiété et papa doit s'en vouloir de m'avoir laissé partir... Oh par les Valar, que vais-je faire ? Au bout de plusieurs minutes, aucun ne revint, je décidai donc de me nourir et de me reposer comme ce charlatan me l'avait proposé.

Le lendemain le « médicomage » revint avec un homme qui devait s'approcher de la trentaine, il était vraiment beau avec ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux bleus. Le « médicomage » Maes m'expliqua que cet homme, l'« auror » Reis, était celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie face au dementor. N'obtenant aucune réponse de ma part Maes m'avertit qu'avec l'infirmière ils avaient décidés de me faire boire deux potions, dont une voit son utilisation étroitement surveillé, afin d'éclairer la situation, d'où la présence de l'« auror » qui m'avait sauvé.

« C'est hors de question, je ne vais pas boire des trucs qui d'un, ne sont pas sensés exister et de deux, peuvent m'empoisonner. »

C'est à ce moment-ci que l'« auror » décida de prendre les choses en main et me dis froidement.

« Mademoiselle, nous vous laissons une chance de coopérer donc veuillez la saisir, sinon nous n'aurons d'autres moyens que de vous administrez ces potions sans votre consentement et croyez-moi, vous ne le souhaitez pas. »

J'avais continué à refuser, me disant que la seule façon pour eux serait d'employer la force puisque la magie n'existe pas. Or je n'avais pas prévu que l'« auror » Reis sorte sa « baguette magique ». Je pris peur, s'il voulait me lancer un sort c'est que la magie fonctionnait, or cela ne peut être le cas ! D'un immobulus sa baguette magique lança un rayon de lumière en ma direction qui vint me bloquer tout mouvement, seule mon esprit était libre. Alors que le médicomage allait m'administré les potions je voulus pleurer, qu'avais-je fais dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça ? Un tel manège était impossible et ils ne pouvaient pas me faire croire que mon corps était réellement immobile, je le sentais ! C'est comme s'il était gelé de part et d'autre, m'empêchant tout mouvement. Le médicomage attrapa ma tête et la pencha en arrière pour me faire avaler la première mixture violette, ce fut une sensation étrange.

« Cette potion est celle de l'aiguise-méninge, en quantité normale elle permet de mieux réfléchir mais en accentuant certains ingrédients on obtient une potion qui permet de se souvenir de chose que l'on aurait oublié. A ce moment il me fit avaler une deuxième mixture sans odeur et sans couleur. Celle-ci c'est celle de vérité, ainsi même si votre inconscient se souvient de la magie la potion de vérité vous permettra de nous le dire. »

Les hommes attendirent deux minutes avant de commencer à poser des questions.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Jade Cracknell.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- 20 ans.

\- Savez-vous où nous sommes ?

\- Dans une chambre d'hôpital.

\- Savez-vous ce que vous y faîtes ?

\- J'ai eu un accident et le docteur Maes me soigne ici.

\- Reconnaissez-vous l'existence de la magie ?

\- Non.

\- Vous souvenez-vous d'événements magiques ayant eu lieu ?

\- Oui.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Le loup de brume lumineux et votre sort immobulus. »

Au fur et à mesure que l'auror me posait des questions, je sentis mon esprit et ma bouche s'ouvrir seuls, même si toute ma volonté était utilisé pour ne rien dire à ces hommes, leurs potions réussissait parfaitement son travail.

« Savez-vous ce qu'est un cracmol mademoiselle ?

\- Mon père en est un. Hein ? Comment ça ? me demandai-je.

\- Vous savez ce que cela signifie ? dit-il en me regardant longuement.

\- Non, mais ma mère l'a appris peu après la naissance de Line.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Ma sœur, elle est de quatre ans ma cadette.

\- Bien. Un cracmol est un homme ayant de la magie en lui, ce qui lui permet de voir tout ce qui est d'origine magique, comme les dementors par exemple, mais ce cracmol n'a pas assez de magie pour en faire et n'est donc pas considéré, comme le médicomage Maes ou moi-même, comme un sorcier. Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Nous allons vous laissez contacter votre famille, nous allons voir ce que l'on peut faire pour votre cas.

\- Mon cas ? Comment ça ?

\- Nous allons déterminer si vous êtes cracmolle ou immature magiquement.

\- « Immature magiquement » ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Cela veut dire que votre magie n'est pas assez encrée dans votre corps pour que vous soyez sorcière ou même cracmolle. Des événements paranormaux pour les moldus, les non-sorciers ou cracmols, surviennent souvent après la majorité, c'est un cas peu commun mais assez régulier bien qu'arrivant généralement dans une famille sorcière. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela n'est pas dangereux si vous apprenez à vous servir de votre magie. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Oui, comment savoir que je ne suis pas dans le comas et que cela est réel ? il me sourit doucement.

\- Si cela avait été le cas vous auriez eu conscience d'être dans un rêve car c'est ce qui peut se passer quand on est dans le comas. Je vais vous laisser, vos effets vont vous être rendu. »

J'acquiesçais, surprise. J'étais vraiment magique ? Genre vraiment ? Pas de baratin pour un jeu de rôle ou de comas qui veut me faire croire à tout ça ? Même si j'aurais préféré être dans le monde des Valar j'avais une chance hors du commun de pouvoir vivre une telle expérience. Je me rendis compte que depuis un moment j'avais retrouvé ma mobilité. Mon sac à main fut déposé sur ma table de chevet et ma valise pas mal abimé à côté de la porte. Pressée je sortis mon téléphone dont l'écran était maintenant fissuré, nous étions le douze mai, soit un jour après mon départ, puis je vis qu'il était un peu moins de midi et que j'avais 36 appels manqués et 133 messages. J'appelais directement ma mère avant de ne plus avoir de batterie.

« Allô maman ?

\- Oh bon dieu ma chérie tout va bien ? Tu aurais pu nous appeler pour nous dire que tu étais arrivée ! On s'est inquiétés comme des fous, ton père à déjà prévu la voiture pour venir te voir. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas répondu bon sang ? dit-elle en pleurs.

\- Oh maman je suis désolée … Mon covoiturage a eu un accident, je peux avoir papa s'il te plaît ?

\- Un accident ? C'est grave ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Maman, passes-moi papa, soufflais-je. J'attendis une minute, entendis ma mère sortir pour aller au garage et donner le téléphone à mon père.

\- Oh ma chérie, tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui, je suis comment dire … avec un médicomage et un auror papa.

\- Oh.

\- Oui « oh », sacré choc pour moi qui ne savait pas que la magie existe mais on en reparlera, tu peux venir ? Je suis dans un hôpital je ne connais pas son nom par contre …

\- Je sais où il est ne t'inquiète pas. On parlera de tout ça de vive voix d'accord ma puce ? Je serais là dans deux heures maximum. Line et Justin sont encore à l'hôpital mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle nous rejoindra. Je te laisse je vais directement conduire, ne rappelle pas ta mère je vais tout lui expliquer. »

Ainsi donc ma mère ne savait pas que mon père était cracmol… Qui l'aurais-su ? Rien n'aurait pu nous le dire, rien ! Et maman qui va arriver et m'harceler ! Et Justin, mon neveu que je n'ai toujours pas vu, j'espère que maman aura des photos, histoire que je réalise sa naissance.

« Oh bordel et les examens ! Dans quelle merde je suis ? »


End file.
